


Glad x You're x Back

by krumnchy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krumnchy/pseuds/krumnchy
Summary: Short snippet of a Killugon reunion that I felt like writing since I’d been feeling the urge to write SOMETHING. This is what happened.____________________Feet tapped against cobble in quick rhythms as he burst through the heavy wooden door that lead to sunlight. That lead to his light, that lead to the silver mess of hair that merged into view from behind the dip of the hill.“Killua!”





	Glad x You're x Back

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it seems rushed or too short !! it's nearly 12am and i can't be bothered to read this over for any errors atm

Four years.

  
  


It’s been four whole years, and the salty air on Whale Island felt the same as ever as it blew past his face and through his silvery hair. Whatever attempt there was to keep it neat, it’d been all for nothing now.

  
  


There was no sound in his steps as he made his way up the cracked and mossy cobble on the hill, but that didn’t change a thing.

  
  


_ He’s here. _

  
  


_ He’s here! _

  
  


Bare feet made their way out of their room and down the stairs, hopping down two at a time and through the kitchen, paying no mind to Aunt Mito at the sink with a handful of dirty dishes.

  
  


_ He’s here! He’s here! _

  
  


His heart was pounding out of his chest, daring to jump out at any second and burst into a million fireworks. 

Feet tapped against cobble in quick rhythms as he burst through the heavy wooden door that lead to sunlight. That lead to  _ his _ light, that lead to the silver mess of hair that merged into view from behind the dip of the hill.

  
  
  


“Killua!”

  
  


Joy bubbled in his chest, and legs pushed themselves off the ground and onto his best friend, arms latching around shoulders. Shoulders that were  _ much _ higher than they were before, which surprised him. But that didn’t matter. He’s here! Killua’s here!

  
  


“Ah! Gon!” The taller male squeaked, cheeks flushing into that familiar pink tint that Gon thought of every day. “Careful! We’re on a slope, idiot!” He growled, as if he couldn’t just support Gon’s weight himself. Though, Killua found that task rather difficult. Gon’s gained a lot of weight —muscle weight, that is, because  _ damn _ was he—

  
  


“I’m so happy!” Gon squeaked, his head of dark green hair popping out from its spot on Killua’s chest and his arms swinging around his waist.

  
  


If Killua’s chest hadn’t already felt so light, he probably would’ve noticed that Gon had pulled him off the ground. Nothing registered until he saw the world spin, and everything blurred but the man in front of him. It was as if the entire world had stilled and all that mattered right now was Gon Freecss and his bright smile. Gon Freecss and his messy locks of hair, and the glint in his amber eyes, and the scarlet blush that dusted his honey-colored cheeks, and the new stubble that formed on his straight jaw, and how his collar bones were only barely visible beneath his loose long-sleeve—

  
  


_ Holy shit. _

  
  


_ When did Gon get so— _

  
  


It wasn’t until Gon stopped spinning him that he realized he was dizzy, and he was back on his feet.

  
  


“Is everything alright, Killua?” Worry traced Gon’s words, and the way his head tilted did nothing but make Killua’s heart stutter.

  
  


“Wh- Of course it is, idiot! Stop staring.” He narrowed his eyes, his nose mere inches from Gon’s, though the height difference really was something he’d have to get used to.

  
  


Gon giggled, though it wasn’t the same childish giggle that he’d grown so fond of. No—his voice was deeper now, and what came out was more of a husky laugh, adam’s apple bobbing as he tilted his head back. “Killua’s the one staring.” He brought his head back to raise his eyebrows, a familiar teasing and shit eating smirk on his face. 

  
  


Gon’s hands were still around his waist.

  
  


Killua’s hair stood on end, pulling himself out of Gon’s grip and standing a good 5 feet away from the other.

  
  


Gon’s laugh turned into small bursts- starting off as a chuckle, then in waves of loud boastful laughs. “You’re so funny Killua!” He grinned, dimples prodding at each cheek.

  
  


Killua growled, but the temptation was too strong, and he was soon laughing along with his old friend.

  
  


Once they calmed down, they stood in silence, exchanging nothing but smiles and meaningful glances.

  
  


“I’m glad you’re back, Killua.”

  
  


“Yeah.” Killua gaze was soft, something Gon hadn’t become familiar with yet. “Hey- how did you know I was out here anyways? I was sure I’d kept it a secret.” The silvette huffed.

  
  


“Oh! I recognized your scent.” Gon smiled, scratching the back of his neck.

  
  


_ That’s what it was?! _ Killua’s eyebrows furrowed, leaning down so he could be at eye-level with his friend. “You’re still weird.”

  
  


“Yeah, and you’re still not sneaky.” Gon retorted, dramatically crossing his arms and turning his head with his lips pursed into a thin line.

  
  


“Wha— I am too!” Killua’s deep voice raised only a little—but it was enough for Gon to be satisfied. He turned his head and gave Killua a small smile, in which Killua couldn’t help but sigh.

  
  


Now that Gon’s had a good look, he can finally admire all of Killua’s features—old and new. His hair was a little shorter in the back now, he noticed, and his face was thinner. His shoulders were broader, yet he still had a feminine stature and looked elegant in every sense. He had a paper-thin, pink scare on the left side of his jaw, and bandages wrapped around his palms. He’d ask about those later. But his most noticible difference was his height. He was around 6’2, while Gon was a staggering… 5’11.

  
  


But aside from the unfamiliar aspects of his friend, there was all too much that reminded him of when they were kids. The same cat-like smile stained his lips, and his beautiful sapphire eyes were still the same. They reminded him of the ocean, or the night sky when it’s full of stars. They spoke a million words, words which Killua had been too afraid to say, _but he’s grown now_, Gon thinks. _Killua’s still Killua, just… a better version of himself._

  
  


Gon’s smile only grows.

  
  


“You’re acting weird.” Killua’s eyes have been closed for a minute or two, opening one eye to glance down at Gon. “Is your aunt inside? It’d be rude to just hang around and not say—”

  
  


“Don’t worry, Killua.” A soft and feminine voice called, both boys turning their heads. Killua’s cheeks tinted, waving at the woman in red that stood at the door. The Zoldyck made his way toward the door, oddly stiff now that he thought about it. He didn’t know what gesture to make. _Should I shake her hand? No, that’s weird. Wave? ...That’s worse!_

  
  


A bead of sweat threatened to slip its way down his neck before the smaller woman pulled him into a brief hug, smiling up at him with that classic Freecss charm. “Welcome back, Killua.” She took a step back, eyes narrowing at Gon. “Gon, make Killua some space in your room so he can sleep.” She then moved her attention to the small suitcase Killua’d discarded on the cobble, making Gon’s eyes light up all over again.

  
  


Gon nodded all too enthusiastically than what looked appropriate for his age—18 or so—but he darted into the house nonetheless. Killua’s never seen a bigger smile on his face.

  
  


He’s still the same as ever, Killua shook his head with a small smile. Mito gave him one of her motherly smiles, though it seemed more smug than anything. Killua blushed and looked ahead into the house, slipping past her and into the small living room.

  
  


That familiar scent of saltwater and grass was only replaced with the sound of bacon sizzling and popping in the kitchen, the sweet and salty aroma of pancakes and— “Chocolate?” Killua let that slip, his mouth shutting immediately.

  
  


Mitou nodded as she walked back toward the kitchen. “When i heard Gon shout your name, I thought it’d be the least i could do. Honestly, Killua, tell us next time! I barely had any chocolate chips left to spare!” She huffed, scolding him momentarily before grabbing the pan.

  
  


“Y-Yeah, sorry about that, Aunt Mito.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the stairs when he spotted the prized-nephew.

  
  


“The mattress is all set up for you, Killua. My bed is only big enough for one.” Gon stood at the bottom of the stairs, grabbing some plates from the cubborts and setting them down on the table.

  
  


“As if I’d even try to share a bed with you—you barely look like you could fit on the couch.” Killua rose his eyebrows unimpressed.

  
  


“Killua, you’re a giant,” Gon rolled his eyes, a smirk making his lips twitch.

  
  


“You’re no better, muscle man.”

  
  


They were quiet.

  
  


Then the boys bubbled with laughter and the scene of chocolate-chip pancakes wafted through the air.

  
  


It really is good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it !! im not too confident in my portrayal of aged up killugon, so i'll try n improve in any way i can !!  
msg me on:  
twt ; @/wetssox  
insta ; @/wetssox


End file.
